If Cherishing isn’t enough
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: Benjamin is loyal towards Lucy But what will happen if he meets one of her friends?
1. Ruby

Benjamin was Trimming a beard  
he had everything The most people would call Good  
he had A proper Job, A Wife, A child and Money  
He was happy!  
he was working hard to have a good living!  
everyday was the same!  
nothing ever changed except the costumers  
it was always the same routine  
it was almost 6Pm Time to close the shop  
after he locked everything he went to his wife Lucy

'Hello Ben!' She said when she saw him  
'Hi Lucy' Benjamin said and gave her a kiss on her cheek  
'I had a friend come over for dinner'  
He looked to the corner  
There sat down a woman  
She was different then every woman he ever saw  
She was so pretty!  
She had this red curling hair  
and a beautiful smile on her face  
Benjamin walked up to her and shake her hand  
'Hello I am Benjamin Barker, Lucy's husband'  
'Hi Nice to meet you Mr. barker! Nellie, Nellie Lovett'  
'Mrs. Lovett you can call me Benjamin!'  
'Alright I will If you call me Nellie!'  
Benjamin nodded

Lucy walked out of the room  
Benjamin observed Nellie  
she just looked so Beautiful!  
she had a Black with Ruby dress  
'What are you looking at?' Nellie asked  
'I love your dress!'  
'Thank you!'  
'The color ruby looks great on you!'  
'thank you'  
Benjamin knew it was wrong of him but he liked Nellie


	2. Sleep

**Author Note: I want to thank **_**Nala162024**_** For adding it to her favorite list! And of course **_**NelliethePieAngel**_** For review!**

Benjamin was lying in bed  
he was wide awake  
He heard Lucy snore  
he loved that sound But he was thinking all the time of Nellie  
Nellie was just the opposite of Lucy  
Nellie was so different  
Benjamin looked over to Lucy  
he didn't knew what to do  
he hoped Nellie felt the same but she wouldn't  
She was one of Lucy's friends  
The most of Lucy's friends felt too good to even talk to him  
But Nellie was so much different!  
Benjamin didn't wanted to feel asleep  
because he was scared of the feelings he had for Lucy would just go away  
and he loved her!

He was scared all the feelings went out of him!  
and that he would lose his wife!  
and he might lose everything he was so scared  
He was losing hope  
he was going mental!  
he felt he wasn't good enough anymore!  
Benjamin feared he might break  
He turned around and closed his eyes just to open them again  
He stood up and got some milk  
he just didn't knew what to feel anymore  
he walked back to bed  
And he cried himself asleep!

**=] I love to write this just give everything I felt/done in one story =] and not somebody else problems like the last ones! And Remember Brush your teeth before going to sleep and review =]**


	3. What?

Benjamin Woke up  
He was feeling weird  
He looked beside him and noticed Lucy wasn't there  
He stood up and got dressed  
he walked to the kitchen and he saw a note on the table

_**Dear Ben!**_

_**I told you I was going on a kind of vacation with some friends remember?  
so I am gone for a few days  
Nellie is watching over Johanna!  
and she said you can visit every day! So you could see Johanna**_

_**Bye Hugs and kisses**_

_**Your, Lucy**_

Benjamin was kind of happy  
he totally forgot the vacation Lucy had planed  
now he had a reason to go towards Nellie!  
She had his little daughter  
He made some breakfast and ate it quick  
It was all like god wanted him to cheat!  
He grabbed a coat and walked out the door towards the park  
and sat down on a bench  
why was it all so good for him?  
He stood up and walked back to home  
but he stopped at the pie shop and went in

'O hello Benjamin' Nellie said!  
'Hi Nellie' Benjamin said  
He looked at Nellie she just looked so beautiful  
she had her hair up it just looked so nice  
'You came to see johana?'  
'Also'  
'Or did you come to see me?' Nellie asked a bit teasing  
Benjamin felt he was blushing  
'Yes Nellie!'  
Benjamin saw that Nellie was also blushing  
'Benjamin do you like me?'  
Benjamin was shocked!  
How she knew that?  
'you can say ben!'  
'Alright but what is it?'  
Benjamin felt he was in love and Nellie acted that she liked him  
Benjamin walked to the door and ran upstairs


	4. Pushed

Benjamin heard footsteps on the Stairs  
'Benjamin What was that about?' Nellie asked while she opened the door  
'It's Ben I said!'  
'Sorry Ben what was that about?'  
'Nellie do you like me?'  
'Yes of course you are a great friend!'  
'Only as a friend?'  
'Ben why are you asking me this? Do you like me or something?' Nellie walked towards Benjamin  
'Yes I am so sorry! But you are so… So different!'  
'Ben I also like you but I don't think…'  
Nellie couldn't finish her sentence  
Benjamin just kissed her

Benjamin felt Nellie pushed him away  
'Why'd you did that?' She asked  
'I am so sorry Nellie! I think it's the best for me if we don't see each other alone!'  
Benjamin regret the thing he just said  
'Hey Ben! Don't feel sorry 'bout it! We all have that sometimes'  
'But what do you think of me Nellie?'  
'I think you are so beautiful! But you're Lucy's Husband!'  
'And if I wasn't her husband? Would you like me then?'  
'I like you! But I don't want you to cheat on Lucy!'  
'But what if I want to leave her already?'  
Benjamin walked up to Nellie and started to kiss her in her neck  
'Ben stop! Please don't!' Nellie said with a little moan in her voice  
'Why should I? You Moaned! So you like it'  
'Ben please stop! Don't! Lucy wouldn't forgive you!'  
'Don't think about her! I love you!'

Benjamin pushed Nellie against the wall  
and grabbed Nellie's wrists  
'You like it Don't you?'  
'Stop Ben Just Bloody Stop! You have a child! And a wife! Isn't that enough for you?'  
'No I want you!'  
Benjamin felt Nellie was trying to get away  
'struggling isn't a good thing to do my pet'  
'Benjamin Please let me go!'  
'Why should I my pet?'  
'Ben please! Don't!'  
'No!'  
and Ben started to kiss Nellie  
He felt Nellie was standing on one feet  
The other one he felt in his balls  
'Why did you do that You little WHORE!' he said and let Nellie go


	5. Fish

Why Did Benjamin this?  
There were enough other fishes in the sea!  
and he was even married!  
but Benjamin Wanted Lucy so bad In the beginning!  
it was all so beautiful  
but now he finally had her  
She was the same as All the other women!  
But Nellie was so different  
She was the uncatchable fish!  
you could never have it

Benjamin Walked down towards Nellie  
'Nellie I need to apologize!'  
'For what?'  
'For what I did!'  
'I accept!'  
Nellie walked towards Benjamin  
Benjamin felt he just wanted to kiss Nellie  
He went with his head towards Nellie's  
but stopped  
'Sorry! Nellie I can't!'  
'You can't do what?'  
'I just want to kiss you but I can't! I don't know why'  
Nellie came closer to Benjamin's face and they kissed

'Nellie why did you do that?'  
'You asked for it Ben and now get out!'

Short update! I know ]= but…. I am going to do the next one in Valentine thing xD


	6. Happy Valentine’s day

Benjamin was making the bed room romantic  
it was valentine's day  
He knew Lucy would come back  
he thought the whole time about the kiss with Nellie  
but he wanted to forget about it!  
It was Valentine's Day and Lucy should be home in an hour!  
Benjamin heard footsteps coming to the bed room  
he saw the door open!  
And he looked to the woman who was standing there  
it wasn't Lucy!  
It was Nellie!

'Hi Benjamin!'  
'I said you could call me Ben!'  
Benjamin looked At Nellie  
She looked different  
She had her hair down for once and she had a short dress  
'Happy Valentine's Day! Ben'  
'Thank You Nellie! Happy Valentine's day for you to Nellie!'  
Benjamin noticed Nellie came towards him  
'you mad it so romantic in here! Was it for me?'  
Benjamin wanted to answer but he couldn't  
He felt Nellie's soft lips on his  
Benjamin noticed Nellie putted his hands on her waist  
'what are you doing Nellie? Lucy can come home in a few minutes!'  
'I don't care! You just have to close your eyes!'  
Benjamin closed his eyes and let Nellie softly guide him to his bed  
Nellie pushed him on it and undressed Benjamin  
he didn't wanted to get caught by Lucy but he couldn't think about anyone else then Nellie  
'Benjamin I love you!' Nellie whispered in his ear  
Nellie got undressed and laid down next to Benjamin

*This is your imagination!*

Benjamin looked over to Nellie and kissed her  
He didn't noticed the door of the bed room was opening  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'  
He heard a voice say but he was to in love with Nellie to answer  
the door closed  
And Benjamin didn't knew who was at the door…

**Hi all… I hope all you have a valentine! =] **


	7. What's Wrong

Benjamin looked at the clock and noticed Lucy had to be home  
Benjamin stood up  
'Nellie you have to go! Lucy should be home by now'  
'Alright! Then I should go now'  
Nellie stood up and got dressed!  
'Bye Benjamin' Nellie said and walked out the door!  
Benjamin cleaned everything  
when he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in  
he saw the door open and saw Lucy standing there  
'What did you do with Nellie?' Lucy asked  
'Nothing!' Benjamin answered

He looked at Lucy  
Benjamin saw she had cried!  
'What's wrong my pet?' Benjamin said while he walked to Lucy  
'You two were kissing! When I came in!'  
'No Lucy we didn't! we really didn't!'  
Benjamin knew Lying was wrong but he didn't wanted to lose Lucy  
'Nothing Lucy! Really nothing!'  
he gave Lucy a hug  
how could he be so stupid?  
Why did he like them both?  
Was he stepping on Lucy's heart?  
'Ben I saw you! I saw it! You and that filthy whore'  
'Lucy I am so sorry! I shouldn't be that stupid!'  
Benjamin regretted the things he said  
The hug with Lucy felt like a normal hug!  
he didn't felt any butterfly's by Lucy but with Nellie… it was so different!  
he was in love with Nellie now he knew it!  
It was so clear now….


	8. The last goodbye

_**Hello People…. Sorry to let you wait so long (again) I am pretty sorry =[ but I am going to make an end to this one =[ and going to concentrate on a new one… but I don't know what it is going to be about =[  
but one thing I know it is going to be out of Nellie's POV because I could feel her pain!  
sorry guy to let you down! But this will be the last chapter!**_

_**Greetings**_

It was so clear for Benjamin!  
He loved Nellie!  
And not Lucy! It was all just a waste to stay with her!  
Benjamin tried to get enough courage to tell Lucy he wanted to divorce her!  
he stood up and walked to the door  
he opened it and saw Lucy  
'I am sorry Lucy! But I want to divorce you! And I am going to ask Nellie if she loves me!'  
he said it before he knew  
he didn't wanted to hear the answer  
and walked down the stairs  
he opened the door and saw Nellie  
'Nellie, I left Lucy!' he said and saw Nellie turned around  
'What!' Nellie said  
'I want to be with you!'  
Nellie shacked her head  
Benjamin knew enough  
and left….


End file.
